User talk:Zodiaque
Welcome Zodiaque One Piece Green I can't seem to find the image you uploaded anywhere. I'm not sure if it was deleted or not, but could you re-upload it or send the file to me at japaneseopfan@gmail.com? (worry not, that's not my usual address) And no, I do not need the other databook intro images. I'll upload them myself soon. Thanks in advance :) 18:33, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much!!! 13:09, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Devil Fruit: xxxx Human I was reverting all of about those. If Sand Human and Candle Human were mentioned, there was no reference on those articles, so I removed them. Feel free to undo my edits provided that you have the reference. 06:13, June 22, 2012 (UTC) hey, zodiaque. I just read the page of welgo. couldn't the power be colour of armaments: hardening like luffy used, but on the bamboo stick? grtz, some guy Animals I'm just using that template how it is literally meant to be used. Just look what we did on the Whitebeard War Saga tab. They all need to be sourced properly and the rule we decided was also to include first appearances from chapters and episodes SeaTerror 17:42, July 11, 2012 (UTC) TACO SALAD!! :D i prefer anime one :)Epiczebra5 (talk) 15:17, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Green Raw Hi, it's been a while. Recently all the raws of OP Green Secret Pieces on the internet I've been keeping in my personal notes just in case have been deleted by the site administrators. I do own a book myself, but I won't be at the home I keep all my One Piece books for a while (I'm in japan right now) and I would like to finish up Oda Intros over the summer. All I need is the raw cover (intro included), and I can't find it anywhere so could you help me find one? I do have a translated version I found, but I want to check with the raw to be sure. I'll notify you if I don't need it anymore. Thanks in advance 12:58, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Also while you're at it, can you help me find a full cover (intro included) of One Piece Blue Deep? I only need the sanji image this time. 13:25, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Wow, thanks so much! I appreciate it. 14:06, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I still down own that book so I didn't realize. I do know the colorwalks don't have intros though. Thanks again! 14:10, July 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Devil fruit weaknesses Well, from what I see, it looks like the article is refering to the weaknesses the devil fruit causes the user.. And the yami yami no mi and Kairoseki are not weaknesses that the fruit causes upon the uses. Those are seperate weaknesses. But I may be mistaken, I don't know. --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 11:59, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay then. I'll put them back as they were. --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 12:25, July 28, 2012 (UTC) re:New Info Thank you for telling me. If it's not too much to ask, could you possibly provide a few translations of select areas? http://livedoor.blogimg.jp/tonytonychoppermania/imgs/7/4/7499f27f.jpg On this page could you tell me what it says in the box on the bottom left page with Bepo, Pekoms, and the BMP triclops? http://livedoor.blogimg.jp/tonytonychoppermania/imgs/f/b/fb3d17b9.jpg Just give me a breakdown of how PH's weather system works, please. http://livedoor.blogimg.jp/tonytonychoppermania/imgs/e/b/eb6a40ce.jpg And lastly, just tell me if this page has any new information. Sorry to dump this on you all at once. I'll have to see about making it its own page, but it probably will get one. Thanks for your help! 17:53, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, http://tonytonychopper.xxxblog.jp/archives/6509839.html heres the source that you asked,one of our trusted users here translated and said that zoro was mentioned to be vice captain you can see the rest here http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Galaxy9000 . User:X-RAPTOR 11:50, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Blunders? Sorry, the Venus thing was a mistake on my part. I've fixed it on Gala's talkpage. As for Zoro and Franky, all I used was the blog itself and I did notice that there wasn't an actual picture included for that information. Gala asked me what was written on the blog, so I simply translated what was there, and took a look at the images posted for any other missing information. Klobis seems to have a copy of DtGW and says there were blunders in the blog, so we can see what he thinks for the rest. 15:48, August 6, 2012 (UTC) That's probably the best answer. Haha before, I thought the ellipses were there before Robin because the booklet forgot to list her. I guess I lack the brains to think up an obvious scenario like that :p Btw thanks for fixing the Venus mistake, or else I would've never realized. You're a great help :) 16:27, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Zoro being First Mate You could've just used your Google Translator instead of coming to me. Here's a copy and paste from you posted on my talk page: GRAND WORLD5では「海賊」を紹介。 クルーの役職は全9種。 船長　　　　モンキー・D・ルフィ 副船長　　 ロロノア・ゾロ 航海士　　 ナミ 操舵手　　 フランキー 船医　　　　トニートニー・チョッパー 狙撃手　　ウソップ 料理人　　サンジ 船大工　　フランキー 音楽家　　ブルック 考古学者　ニコ・ロビンブルック This is what the translation says: Introduce the "pirate" in GRAND WORLD5. All nine species of the crew positions. Captain Luffy Monkey · D · Vice Captain Roronoa Zoro Navigator Nami Ship's doctor Tony Tony Chopper Usopp sniper Sanji cook Frankie ship's carpenter/helmsman Brook musician Archaeologist Nico Robin Rough translation to some words, but it delivers their positions to you as clear as day.--'NinjaSheik' 17:19, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Confirmed just in case on DtGW talk page. Also, this is off topic but I was wondering if you are Japanese-Australian or something of that nature? You seem to be quite skilled in Japanese, so i've been wondering :p 19:05, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Ha! No way!! I've always thought you were a new Japanese user, and nobody suspected you weren't one either! You really are amazing XD Also, I sometimes use online dictionaries too for how to read some of the harder Kanji in the SBS since I forget my vocabulary quite frequently. Both my parents are Japanese, but I was born and brought up all my life in the states so I got my fluency from speaking Japanese at home and reading manga. I imagine I'll forget everything once I start living on my own :( I can speak, read, and type Japanese but writing is not my thing. Lol, I've tried to write a letter to Oda once for the SBS and used up over 25 postcards before I gave up! That was really terrible. Yeah, I'm pretty sure the only user here that actually lives in Japan and learned English in school is Klobis.